Apologies gone wrong
by Velovevee
Summary: Sekuel Harry Potter and The Burn Book. Harry akhirnya mengaku bahwa buku pelampiasan itu miliknya! warn : slash


APOLOGIES GONE WRONG

(Harry Potter and the burn book sequel)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warn : slash, humor garing, ooc

Pair : Drarry, RonMione, slight NevilLuna

ENJOY!

* * *

Burn book tidak berakhir begitu saja. Minerva McGonagall tentunya tidak menyukai keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah buku bodoh yang berisi tentang ejekan dan cacian masing-masing siswa Hogwarts. Di sisi lain Dumbledore hanya tersenyum dan berkata dengan enteng bahwa itu semua adalah fase dari keremajaan para siswa yang harusnya di maklumi. Namun Profesor McGonagall sama sekali tidak setuju jika para siswa saling melempar mantra dan tatapan tajam saat pelajarannya berlangsung. Sudah berapa banyak point yang ia potong dari masing-masing asrama. Entahlah.

Yang anehnya, tidak ada satu pun yang sadar kalau buku itu milik Harry.

Dasar ular kecil yang licik.

Kembali ke profesor McGonagall dengan bijaknya, ia mengumpulkan seluruh siswa di aula.

"Kuharap yang kau lakukan tidak sia-sia, Minerva." Bisik Severus pada rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Oh, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, Severus." Jawab wanita itu sambil melangkah menghadap para siswa yang masih sibuk melempari glare satu sama lain. wanita itu berdehem,

"Selama aku mengajar di Hogwarts tak pernah aku melihat kelakuan yang sangat anarkis seperti ini. maksudku, kalian semua adalah orang-orang terpelajar! Tidak sepatutnya kalian memanggil satu sama lain dengan kata-kata kotor sekalipun itu slang muggle, aku tahu betul apa artinya!"

Terdengar berbagai gumaman dari masing-masing murid Hogwarts yang tengah menunduk.

"Kurasa kita harus membatalkan acara dansa Yule Ball karena kelakuan kalian yang mencemar nama baik Hogwarts seperti ini tentunya tidak akan ditunjukkan pada sekolah-sekolah ternama seperti Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang."

"Tidakkk!"

Keluh dan protes mulai bermunculan dari para siswa yang mendengar bahwa acara tahunan mereka akan dibatalkan. Dan mulailah mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain kalau saja Profesor McGonagall tidak menengahi mereka.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan membatalkan acara itu. karena kita sudah terlanjur menyewa band aneh The Weird Sister dan bayarannya tidaklah murah."

Dan terdengar nafas lega.

"Tapi jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak menganggap serius tentang buku ini." McGonagall mengangkat tinggi buku berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Yang kalian butuhkan saat ini yaitu adalah perubahan sikap total. Dan kalian akan mendapatkannya sekarang. Tak peduli butuh waktu berapa lama, aku bisa menahan kalian hingga semalaman. Yang kita lakukan saat ini adalah memperbaiki hubungan kalian satu sama lain dengan saling mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf. Oke, semua berdiri."

Satu persatu siswa Hogwarts maju dan berdiri di atas menghadap siswa yang lainnya dan mulai mengakui kesalahannya.

Dimulai dari Lavender Brown,

"Hermione Granger, aku minta maaf sudah merebut Ronald Weasley darimu. Ak-aku hanya tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintainya. Tapi kini Ron memilih apa yang terbaik untuknya, yaitu dirimu. dan aku hargai itu."

Hermione tersenyum pada Lavender yang juga tersenyum padanya. Yang lain pun bertepuk tangan.

"Bukankah itu terasa melegakan?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Aku merasa beban di bahuku mulai menghilang." Jawab Lavender sambil turun dan kembali duduk.

Selanjutnya, Fred dan George,

"George, maaf kalau aku lebih tampan darimu."

"Fred, maaf kalau aku lebih tampan darimu."

"Mulai sekarang kita harus saling mengerti bahwa kita sangat tampan." Dan mereka pun berpelukan.

Dan di susul oleh Neville,

"Teruntuk Profesor Snape, maaf aku mengataimu sales pomade dan penata rambut. Aku melakukan itu karena aku takut dan terintimidasi padamu. Fred dan George bilang aku harus memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu agar aku tidak takut lagi padamu. Tapi aku sangat suka rambutmu kok, mereka hitam dan mengkilap bagai langit malam saat aku memandang dari menara astronomi."

Profesor Snape hanya mengangguk singkat walau dalam hati ia agak risih dengan pernyataan Neville.

Selanjutnya, Hermione Granger.

"Aku minta maaf jika selama ini menyebalkan dan bersikap seolah tahu akan segalanya. Aku melakukan itu agar kalian tidak memandangku rendah karena aku hanya seorang muggleborn. Aku ingin dianggap sebagai penyihir yang sama seperti kalian. dan kepada Harry, maaf aku sempat mengataimu sok cantik, karena jujur aku iri karena kau memang lebih cantik dariku walau kau seorang cowok. Kau tahu Cormac Mclaggen pernah mendekatiku, kupikir ia suka padaku, tapi ia malah ingin mendekatimu. Kuharap kau tak jadian dengan cowok berengsek seperti Cormac, Harry."

"Hey!" yap, itu adalah protesan dari Cormac.

Harry hanya menunduk sambil menahan senyum. Hell, bahkan Hermione yang notabene cantik saja iri padanya. Wajar kalau Draco betah.

Hermione pun melanjutkan, "Dan Ron, maaf kalau aku sangat cerewet, itu semata-mata karena aku menyayangimu."

Dan terdengar seruan, "Awwww..." memenuhi aula. wajah Ron memerah memandang kagum pada kekasih tercintanya itu. dengan spontan Ron berlari ke depan Aula dan mencium bibir Hermione yang sukses membuat semua bersorak kegirangan.

Dan selesainya Hermione, kini Ron yang melanjutkan,

"Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf pada kekasihku, Hermione karena aku sering membuatmu sebal dan tidak pernah menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu, hanya itu caraku untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Dan aku berjanji besok malam kita akan ngedate di tempat orang tuamu kencan dulu seperti yang kau impikan. Lalu kepada sahabat baikku, Harry. Mate, aku minta maaf tapi tolonglah jangan goda aku tiap kali kau rindu dengan Draco. aku ini normal dan punya kekasih. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memelukku di depan publik. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Draco mendelik pada Harry yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dan untuk Draco Malfoy, maaf aku sering mengataimu ferret mesum. Karena kurasa kau memang pantas mendapatkannya ditambah lagi kau berengsek. Dan lain kali tolong jangan menginap di asrama Gryffindor, carilah di tempat lain jika kau ingin melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Beri kami privasi."

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" tahan Profesor McGonagall, "Mr. Malfoy pernah masuk ke asrama Gryffindor? Bagaimana bisa?"

Hening.

"Biar aku yang urus nanti, Minerva. Lebih baik lanjutkan." Kata Profesor Snape.

Dan kemudian ada Luna.

"Aku minta maaf jika menurut kalian aku adalah gadis yang aneh. Tapi aku sangat mensyukuri apa yang ada di dalam diriku."

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum mendengar kata-kata gadis lugu itu.

"Maaf untuk Harry dan Draco karena aku sudah mengintip kalian di ruang kebutuhan. Dan maaf jika aku menyukaimu Neville, kuharap Nargles dan Wracksprut merestui kasih sayang kita."

Wajah Neville tampak memerah sementara yang lain menggodanya.

Salah satu siswi maju sambil menangis,

"Aku berharap kita bisa akrab seperti dulu, saat masih di tahun pertama kita membuat kue yang terbuat dari pelangi dan senyuman. Dan kita bisa memakannya dengan perasaan bahagia bersama kumpulan unicorn." Ujarnya dengan penuh haru.

Seketika yang lain mengrenyit.

" Dia bahkan tidak bersekolah di sini!" protes Harry sambil berteriak.

Profesor McGonagall bertanya pada siswi tersebut, "Apa kau sekolah di Hogwarts?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedang galau."

"Darimana kau datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Okay, sepertinya kepala sekolah akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu pulang."

Setelah gadis itu pergi di bawa oleh Dumbledore, yang lain pun melanjutkan, seperti Daphne Greengrass.

"Untuk adikku Astoria, maaf jika aku mengataimu jalang. Aku hanya tidak ingin adikku dianggap sebagai pengganggu kebahagian orang lain. aku berharap kau menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri, Tory. Dalam arti lain, menjauh dari Draco Malfoy karena ia sedang berpacaran dengan Harry. dan jangan coba-coba ganggu hubungan temanku."

"Yeah, Daphne!" teriak Draco.

Selanjutnya Ginny Weasley, "Pansy Parkinson, maafkan aku sudah mengatai wajahmu seperti Pug. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan yang lain."

Dan Pansy Parkinson berikutnya, "Maaf untuk semua yang sudah menjadi bahan gosipanku. Sudah menjadi kodratnya wanita suka bergosip, iya kan?"

Kemudian Blaise, "Draco, maaf aku mengataimu botak dan memakai wig. Dan maaf juga menyebar rumor mengenai kau yang memperbesar kelaminmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Dan Theodore Nott, "Aku minta maaf pada Harry karena sering mencuri celana dalammu, itu semua perintah Draco. dan Draco, aku minta maaf karena sudah memberi tahukan hal itu pada Harry."

Dan terdengar geraman dari Draco yang langsung maju kedepan,

"Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi, seorang Malfoy minta maaf sangat-sangat jarang terjadi, kuharap kalian menyimak apa yang akan aku katakan."

Harry tersenyum kecil, "Selalu saja bossy."

"Aku minta maaf pada kekasihku, Harry. aku tidak pernah selingkuh darimu, Hell! Mendapatkanmu sangat sulit, bagaimana mungkin semudah itu aku melepaskanmu demi yang lain. dan maaf kalau aku terlalu mencintaimu, _babe._ "

"Awww, Dray." Ujar Harry dengan wajah merona.

"Harry, jangan berlebihan, Mate." Kata Ron.

"Dia sangat tampan berdiri di sana, Ron, aku tidak dapat menahannya." Tambah Harry yang membuat Ron mengrenyit.

"Dan untuk Diggory, maaf aku lebih populer darimu, untuk Riddle, maaf aku lebih tampan darimu, untuk Cormac, maaf aku lebih populer darimu. Untuk kalian bertiga, maaf kalau Harry lebih memilihku dibanding kalian. terima kasih."

Dengan itu ia kembali ke tempat duduk dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"Disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya dia ber-ego besar." Gumam Dean.

Tom Riddle pun maju. Beberapa gadis memekik senang,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal ini. tapi karena namaku tertulis di buku pelampiasan itu, kurasa ada baiknya aku ikut meminta maaf." Ujar Tom dengan kata-kata penuh charmingnya yang sukses membuat Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku meminta maaf kepada siapapun yang sudah kusakiti, siapapun yang sudah kuintimidasi. Itu semua semata-mata karena pembawaanku sebagai seorang lelaki, apalagi aku menjabat sebagai Head Boy di sini. Sudah sewajarnya aku bersikap tegas. Aku tidak merasa tersaingi oleh Draco Malfoy dalam hal apapun, asalkan ia menghargai kalian di sini, terutama kau Harry, jika ia menyakitimu, kau bisa kembali ke pelukanku."

Draco mendengus, "Sialan!"

Harry hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggumam, "Oh, Tom dan kata-kata manisnya."

Selanjutnya ada Cedric Diggory,

"Pertama-tama, harus ada hal yang kujelaskan terlebih dahulu. Aku bukanlah vampire dan itu hanya rumor karena saat Halloween si kembar Weasley melihatku minum sirup berwarna merah dan menyangka bahwa itu adalah darah. Dan kedua, aku tidak berkelap-kelip di bawah sinar matahari, itu karena aku memakai sun-block pemberian Hermione setiap kali aku ingin latihan Quidditch, ketiga, Bella Swan itu tetanggaku, hanya sebatas tetangga! Dan Cho, aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Tapi pesona Harry sangat sulit untuk kutolak. Maafkan aku."

Dan Cho pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Satu persatu siswa mulai saling minta maaf satu sama lain. mereka yang tadinya saling melempar glare kini mulai berbaikan. Hingga satu orang yang belum maju, Harry Potter. dan tentunya Profesor McGonagall menyadari hal itu. tak ada satu pun yang terlewat di matanya.

"Harry, kau punya sesuatu untuk di katakan?"

Dengan ragu Harry maju dan berdiri di samping Profesor McGonagall.

"Um, okay, aku harus minta maaf. Aku minta maaf pada siapapun yang menyukaiku, maaf tapi bagaimana pun juga aku sangat mencintai Draco. dan aku minta maaf pada sahabat dan teman-temanku, terkadang aku bertingkah egois dan menyebalkan. Pada kekasihku, Draco maaf jika aku sering sekali membuatmu cemburu dan marah. Aku juga minta maaf pada siapapun yang sering menjadi bahan gosipanku bersama Pansy. dan yang terakhir, aku ingin mengaku dan kuyakin kalian akan sangat marah padaku."

Yang lain mulai berbisik.

"Akulah yang menulis buku pelampiasan itu."

Seluruh siswa bahkan guru kaget mendengar pengakuan Harry.

"Buku itu milikku. Aku pikir dengan adanya buku itu bisa menjadi suatu alternatif untukku melampiaskan emosi. Kalian tahu kalau aku punya _anger issues_ , dan daripada aku melampiaskannya pada kalian, lebih aku menulisnya di buku." Harry pun mulai terisak, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatai kalian, itu hanya untuk-"

Harry tampak tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata yang membuat McGonagall terenyuh hatinya. Dengan pelan ia memeluk Harry dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Profesor. Aku tidak menyangka buku itu akan jatuh ke tangan Fred dan George. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa, Harry. kalau saja buku itu tidak jatuh ke tangan Fred dan George pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi." Ujar Profesor McGonagall menenangkan.

Harry berbalik menghadap teman-temannya. Pipinya yang merah basah akibat air mata, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, "Harry minta maaf, teman-teman."

"Awww, Harry tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu." Kata Hermione.

"Jika ada yang harus di salahkan maka orang itu adalah si kembar Weasley." Tambah Pansy.

"Parkinson, kau baru saja minta maaf." Protes Fred.

"Kau harus minta maaf lagi pada kami." Sambung George.

"Enak saja! harusnya kau minta maaf pada Harry. lihat dia menangis, kasihan kan dia." Kata Pansy lagi.

"Benar, tidak seharusnya kau membaca privasi orang lain." kata Cedric membela Harry.

"Sudah! Jangan ada yang saling menyalahkan. Harry sudah meminta maaf, dan apa kalian memaafkannya?" Ujar Profesor McGonagall.

Perlahan yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Harry tersenyum walau air mata masih membasahi pipinya.

"Baiklah, kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Harry."

Draco, sebagai pacar yang baik, langsung menjemput Harry dan membawanya duduk di sebelahnya sambil menenangkan sang kekasih. Tak lupa memberi ciuman di sana-sini untuk kembali menceriakan hati Harry.

"Okay. Karena semua sudah selesai, kurasa sebaiknya kalian kembali ke asrama masing-masing dan beristirahat. Sekali lagi aku katakan ke asrama masing-masing dan itu berlaku untukmu, Mr. Malfoy." Ujar McGonagall mengakhiri kegiatannya tersebut.

"Itu tadi luar biasa, Minerva." Puji Mrs. Sprout.

"Oh, Terima kasih."

* * *

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada buku itu?" tanya Hermione pada Harry saat mereka berada di _common Room_.

"Membakarnya, mungkin." Jawabnya ragu.

Hermione mengangguk, "lain kali kita cari cara untuk mengatasi _anger issues_ yang ada dalam dirimu, Harry."

"Omong-omong, apa kalian mencalonkan diri di Yule Ball Couple?" tanya Harry.

Hermione dan Ron saling berpandangan, "Kami belum yakin." Jawab Ron, "Bagaimana dengan kau dan Draco."

"Kami sudah jadi nominasi." Jawab Harry sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja." gumam Ron.

"Kudengar, Cedric dan Cho ikut di nominasi, begitu pula Neville dan Luna." Kata Hermione.

"Oh ya, Ginny dan Dean juga ingin ikut tahun ini. entahlah dengan sekolah lain. mungkin sainganmu akan berat, Harry."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian beri suara untukku dan Draco, oke? Aku tidur duluan ya, Selamat malam."

Harry pun kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa buku burn book. Sepertinya Harry tidak berniat membakar buku itu karena ia akan disibukkan oleh Yule Ball Couple yang akan di selenggarakan Hogwarts sebentar lagi. Dan Harry berniat untuk menang tentunya.

END

* * *

A/N

Hey! vee akui humor vee makin memburuk dan maksa banget kesannya bikin genre ini. tapi semoga menghibur ya. Ini vee buat karena beberapa permintaan di fic Harry Potter and The Burn Book yang minta lanjutan, and here we go! Vee tau ini fic gantung dengan suatu alasan, yaitu tentunya karena emang bakal ada lanjutan. Jadi tetep tunggu fic vee selanjutnya yaaa

See ya!

Vee.


End file.
